The subject of this invention is a device for transfer of articles by air-flow.
Devices using a directed air-flow to move from one place to another articles (i.e., boxes) having a flat surface used for applying the air-flow are known from the prior art.
These devices are primarily consist of metal chambers. In upper walls of such chambers there are provided regularly distributed oblique-axis orifices or shutters. All such orifices are oriented in the same direction. A fan external to the chambers typically provides air through sheaths. The air escapes through the shutters creating a directed flow that serves both to support and move articles. Vertically oriented orifices in the upper walls of the chambers serve solely for supporting purposes can be joined with the oblique orifices to move articles having bottom portions which are not perfectly flat.
However, the existing devices have known disadvantages. Specifically, as to the regularity of the air flow in the chambers which keep the air flow substantially constant, this necessitates distribution of several air intake vents over the entire length of the chamber. Moreover, these devices are expensive; this is because they are custom-made based on the transfer needs of specific customers.
Lastly, these devices are usable only in one direction of movement according to their design. If it is necessary, as is the case of certain manufacturing operations, such devices are able to transfer products successively in two opposite directions. In such devices, however, it is necessary to use conveyor-belt transfer machines having the disadvantages inherent therein. Specifically, such disadvantages relate to reliability and maintenance. This is because changing the direction of movement generally can be accomplished only through lengthy and complicated adjustments.